MultiZone generally refers to a wireless local area network (WLAN) feature that allows management and data traffic to be separated between different zones that are served by the same access point (AP). Each zone can correspond to a unique tenant that may contract with a WLAN vendor to provide WLAN services to its clients. Traffic in different zones can be tunneled to different network controllers over the same AP. When the AP deployed in a multi-tenant environment also communicates with Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) devices, those BLE devices currently are associated to a location in which they are deployed, rather than to a tenant which uses them. Therefore, every tenant in the same location needs to deploy its own BLE devices.